Lap of Luxury
by Terrischuster
Summary: Artie and Becky eat all of Lauren's pork rinds. How will she handle their punishment? ArtieXLauren


The lunch bell echoed the halls of McKinley high prompting students to file out of class and into the cafeteria. Artie and the woman he was courting, Becky, opted for a make out session instead and headed for the empty choir room.

Upon entering the room, Becky discovered a bag of pork rinds under one of the chairs and eagerly devoured them until she felt a heart attack coming on from all the fat and grease. She set the bag down and embraced Artie. Little did she know, Laruen Zizes accidently left the bag of pork rinds in the room during their morning glee practice and was vehemently searching for it that very moment.

Becky pecked Artie on the cheek before nibbling on his ear lobe. She'd never dated anyone before and was very new at this.

It was then that Lauren Zizes thundered into the choir room startling Becky, nearly causing her to tumble out of Artie's lap. The whale immediately noticed the empty bag of pork rinds on the floor next to the cripples. Her nostrils flared and her hand fisted in rage. Becky whimpered in distress. Lauren grunted in anger, grabbed Becky by her Cheerio uniform and cast her aside. She wasn't afraid to harm the handicapped when they deserved it.

Becky wailed on the floor. Artie was paralyzed (no pun intended) with fear. The whale placed her meaty hands on the arm rests of his chair.

"Listen here, wheels," she rasped, "it looks like you took something of mine."

Artie was shaking. He opened his mouth to apologize but Lauren put her finger to his lips.

"I think you know how you can repay me."

Artie remained silent, barely daring to breathe. He knew he had no choice but to comply with the beast. She loomed over him with an almost flirty gaze. Lauren lost herself for a moment when her eyes captured Artie's. The moment was severed when she heard an obnoxious crunching noise. The whale whirled around only to find Becky gnawing on the last of the pork rinds. Fury blazed within her as she remembered why she was here in the first place.

She turned back to Artie and straddled him in his chair. Though he had long since lost the ability to feel his legs, he was aware that her weight on his frail frame was risky business. His chair squeaked under the weight as it was well over its carrying capacity.

Before Artie could protest, her thick lips came crashing onto his. All sense and reason was gone within that moment and he kissed back. Becky was the last thing on his mind.

The whale ran her tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance. The cripple readily granted her access and opened his mouth allowing her tongue to roam. A moan escaped his lips, encouraging the whale to add more force. Artie bit her lip and growled. They kissed with hungry passion but that wasn't enough.

Lauren started to grind their hips together while his hands tangled in her hair. A rush of heat spread throughout her body and she felt a familiar ache throbbing between her legs. She hadn't anticipated for things to get this hot and heavy. Her sole intention had been to seduce Artie to get back at Becky for eating her lunch. This was more than she bargained for but she couldn't pull herself away. Wheels really got her going. Now she needed him. All of him.

Artie reached his hands under the whale's shirt. After fumbling around the folds of her fat he finally reached her breasts. Her skin tingled to his touch and she cried out when his thumbs found her nipples.

She responded to his every touch and started rocking back and forth on his limp hips. Lauren heaved and grunted. Because he was crippled, she was forced to twice the work. Usually the amount of physical work that entailed would turn her off. This time, however, it was so worth it.

The throbbing in her center was growing at a rapid pace and was almost unbearable.

"I need you now," she hissed.

Artie hesitated before whispering, "I can't."

Truth be told, he had only ever had sex once before with his ex-girlfriend Brittany. It was a humilitating experience to say the least. He had failed to please her yet succeeded in making the entire situation as awkward as possible. This of course caused a slump in his confidence with his ability to be with another woman. He was trying to start slow and build it back up (hence, being with Becky).

As though she was reading his mind, Lauren replied, "Sure you can. Let me tell you something, stubbles. That blonde bimbo you were with? She likes girls. And from what I can tell," she eyed the bulge in his slacks, "you most certainly lack the right plumbing for her. Fortunately for me, you have just what I need."

Artie blushed and gave in to her temptation and his arousal.

"Welcome to the lap of luxury," he purred.


End file.
